1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electro-optic display device in which electro-optic display can be conducted by applying voltage, and a method of producing it, particularly to improvement in an electro-optic display device, for example, to improvement in an electric connection between electrodes in a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an electro-optic display device in which electro-optic display can be conducted by applying voltage, e.g., a liquid crystal display device, in order to simplify or ease connection between an electrode terminal section of an integrated circuit device for driving the electro-optic display device and a lead electrode of a liquid crystal display device, lead electrodes are concentrated on only one substrate (e.g., A) of two substrates (e.g., A and), each having an electrodes. In this case, in order to draw out an electrode on another substrate (B) to one substrate (A), a lead electrode is provided on another substrate (B) for short-circuit, and a conductive paste is disposed between the lead electrode on another substrate (B) and that on one substrate (A).
As the conductive paste, in general, there are used adhesives of organic resin type such as epoxy resin adhesives in which metallic powders such as silver, gold, copper, aluminum, and the like, and conductive carbon powder are mixed.
On the contrary, inorganic material such as indium oxide, tin oxide, and the like are generally used for electrodes. And the conductive paste has poor adhesiveness to the inorganic material. Therefore, a peeling occurs on the adhesive interface between the electrodes and the conductive paste during a preparing process of a liquid display device or on use for a long period, for these reasons the device loses the function of a liquid crystal display device.